Love in this Club
by Lov3zanessa4eva
Summary: Gabriella and Troy meet at a Club. And Gabriella gets drunk and has no idea what shes saying and says " i love you."And troy says i love you back and means it.In college they become really good friends and Gabby get a new BF. How's Troy gonna take it?
1. The Club

A Troyella Story 

Chp:1 The Club

It was one of those boring dinner parties with a bunch of old people that just wouldn't shut up and stop asking random questions.

Gabriella pulled her mother away from the crowd.

"Gabriella! What's up with you today. Your acting so stubborn!" Gabriella's mother said with a angry voice.

"Mom, do you really expect me to stick around here talking to a bunch of people I don't know?!" Gabriella said with an annoyed voice.

"Ohh so this is what it's all about, fine go home I don't want to be dealing with a certain stubborn child right now!" Ms.Montez said.

Ms.Montez hands her car keys to her long brown curly haired daughter.

"Thank you mommy!" Gabriella said smiling.

But of course her mother ignored her like she did at every party.

"Yeah… I love you too mom…" she said in a sad voice.

Gabriella starts walking out. And starts dialing her best friend's number.

"Hello?" said sharpay.

"Hey Shar, its Gabby!" Gabriella said.

"OMG! Hey Gabs! Sharpay said really happy.

Gabriella laughs.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Gabby said.

"Ahhh nothing really." sharpay said.

"Wanna hang out? I just got out of this jail house full of weird old people." Gabby said.

"Let me guess was it one of your mother's business parties?" sharpay says laughing.

Gabriella opens the car door.

"Yea, except on New Years Eve!!" Gabriella said.

"You know.. We still have like 5 hours till New Years. Wanna go to the club and celebrate?" sharpay says.

Gabriella puts her stuff on the seat next to her, and starts the car.

"Yea sure, Meet you there?" Gabby says excited.

"Yup! See you there!" sharpay says excited too.

Gabriella gets to the club and parks her car in the parking lot. The music was so loud that you can hear it all the way from Canada or something. But that was the way Gabriella liked it.

"Gabby!" sharpay yelled from the club entrance.

"Sharpay!!" Gabriella said really happy.

"Lets go inside!" sharpay said dragging Gabby in.

Sharpay was so excited, as soon as they got in the club they went straight to the dance floor.

"God you and your excitement." Gabriella said laughing.

They start dancing after like a few hours passed.

"Shar, I'm gonna get a drink do you want one?" Gabriella said.

Sharpay was too busy dancing with a guy that she didn't hear Gabriella.

"I guess that's a no.." Gabby mumbles.

Gabriella walks away towards the bar and sits down.

"Hey can I have one beer please." Gabby says.

"Coming right up" the man says.

"Thanks" Gabby says.

Gabby thinks, "oh god Sharpay's already hooking up with guys why can't I.."


	2. Special someone

Love In This Club 

Ep:2 Special Someone

As Gabriella drinks her beer, a blue eyed, dirty blond boy sits down next to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" says the blue eyed by.

"Sure, No problem, be my guest." Gabriella says smiling.

"I'm Troy." he says with his famous crooked smile.

"I'm Gabriella, But everyone calls me Gabby." Gabby says.

Troy smiles.

"hey did anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes ever." he said

Gabby smiles. "well… you just did, so yea someone did." she said giggling.

Troy chuckles. "I feel so special."

"well you are someone right? Or are you just some weirdo from space." Taking a sip of her beer.

Troy laughs. "well I don't care if I'm some weirdo as long as I'm the special someone."

"well you are my special someone" she says not thinking.

"oh really?" Troy says in a flirtatious tone.

"mhmm" Gabriella says a little drunk.

"Do you wanna dance?" Troy asks and winks

"sure." Gabriella says and giggles.

They started to dance. And of course Gabriella a little drunk so she was dancing like troy was her guy and only hers. Then all of the sudden everyone starts counting down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6 ,5 ,4 ,3, 2, 1!! I love you Troy!!" Gabriella says.

A bunch of fireworks exploded in the dark blue night sky.

" I love you too" Troy said a little surprised and looks at Gabby.

Gabby looks into Troy's dreamy blue eyes and then they finally kiss.

Troy finally pulls away. " wow" Troy says still looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

Still drunk "yea.." Gabby says.

They both start walking and Gabriella falls into Troy's arms.

"woah someone had a lot of drinks" Troy says.

" ha- ha, very funny I maybe a bit drunk but I'm not stupid." Gabriella says.

"I know your not stupid your very beautiful and smart of course." Troy says and chuckles.

"Gabby!!" Sharpay says yelling.

"Ugh, my head.." Gabby says.

"I'm sorry but im not letting you drive home alone tonight missy." sharpay says.

" I know last think I wanna do is total my mom's car." Gabriella said.

" I guess I'm gonna go now." Troy says and chuckles a little."

"oh wait!" Gabby says and kisses his cheek.

_**That's all for now guys im sorry it was like very late. I was really busy and I also needed time to write theses stories but ill be posting more up so like yea…**_

_**Comment pwease **_


	3. Boyfriend?

**Love In This Club**

**Chp: 3 Boyfriend?**

"Gabby, I think its best if you stay with me tonight…" sharpay said

"ok, fine" Gabby says hiccupping.

The Next Day

Gabreilla wakes up and groans a little. "ahh, crap my head hurts like hell." Gabriella says.

"Great your up!!" Sharpay says.

"ugh, yup… my head…" Gabriella says.

"well no shit its gonna hurt, Drink some of this it'll make you feel better." Sharpay.

"Kay" Gabriella drinks some of it. "ewww what the hell is this?!" Gabriella says.

"Just drink it I promise you'll better." Sharpay said.

"Fine" Gabriella says. And looks up at the clock. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for school!" Gabriella screams.

Looks at the clock. "oh shit, me too!" sharpay screams.

"can I borrow something from you to wear to school?" Gabby asked.

"yea sure! But hurry up!" Sharpay said in a hurry.

Gabby gets in the shower and get changed quickly.

"okay I'm ready!" Gabby said.

"okay good, lets get out of here before we get late?!" Sharpay said.

"yup" Gabby said.

They both get to school.

Gabriella's walking to class.

"Hey!" Troy says catching up to her.

"Hey" Gabby says.

"how ya feeling?" Troy asked.

"Better I guess, I still have a headache though. But its all good." Gabriella said.

Jeff walks over to them. **(Btw, Jeff is Joe Jonas D)**

"Hey Gabby! Can I ask you something?" Jeff asks.

"Yea sure! I'll see you after school Troy?" Gabby said.

"Yea sure!" Troy said.

"So Jeff, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Gabby said.

"well… see we've been friends for a long time and…" Jeff started

"and…?" Gabby said.

"And the truth is…" Jeff said.

"Just say it Jeff! It can't be that bad." Gabby said.

"you're right! The truth is.. That I like you.. And I really really wanna go out with you." Jeff said.

"aww Jeff! I really like you too!" Gabby said.

"so then will you be my girlfriend?" Jeff asked.

"omg! I would love to!" Gabby said.

They both started walking hand in hand. Gabby was really happy because she thought Jeff was a really nice guy and she liked him a lot.

Jeff walked Gabby home.

"so…" Jeff said.

"So… I guess I should go…" Gabby said blushing a little.

"yea I guess so…" Jeff said and kissed her.

"bye" Gabby said blushing.

"bye!" Jeff said smiling.

_**Omg! Jeffella? Eh… I don't like the name but oh well. Anyways how's troy gonna take it…. Dun dun dunn…**_

_**Comment pwease!! Love ya**_


	4. Say what?

_**Love In This Club**_

_**Ep: 4 (Say What?)**_

Gabby blushes. "well bye." she said and smiles and walks off into her house.

As soon as she got inside the first thing she did was all her best friend Sharpay of course .

Gabriella dialed the number.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered.

"OMG!!" Hey! GUESS WHAT!!" Gabby squealed.

"OMG! WHAT?!" Sharpay said.

"Jeff!!" gabby screamed.

"what about Jeff?" Sharpay asked confused.

"he asked me out!" gabby said.

"OMG!, No Way!!" sharpay squealed.

"yea I couldn't believe it either!!" Gabby said.

"omg I'm so happy for you!" Sharpay said.

"thanks" Gabby said. "oh crap, I have to call Troy!" Gabby just remembered.

"kay" Sharpay said.

Gabby dials Troy's number.

"Hello?" Troy answers.

"HEY TROY!" Gabby says.

"Hey!" Troy says.

"Guess what!. Gabby asked.

"what?" Troy said chuckling.

"Jeff asked me out!!" Gabby said.

Troy was really shocked. He really liked her and she was going out with the college football player. Troy thought "man I could never compete with a guy that's the football player, he's got muscles…"

"yay??" Troy said.

"isn't that great!!" Gabriella said.

"yea… I guess…" Troy said trying to act happy.

"well thanks! I gotta go call Jeffy!!" Gabriella said.

"Oh… Okay…" troy said.

"Bye!" she said and then she hung up.

"by-" Troy says but gets cut off because she hangs up.

Troy lays down on his bed thinking "why the hell does all this crap have to happen to me always…"

Troy's dad comes into his room "troy what's wrong you usually take the food right off the grill, what's the matter?" Troy's dad asked.

"nothing.. Im just gonna shoot some hoops…" Troy says and walks off.

"Ok" Troy's dad says.

Troy goes outside and starts shooting some hoops. He kept missing over and over again. He finally got so pissed off that he started to throw every single ball at the fence.

Troy's dad sees him depressed outside. For the rest of the week troy didn't come out of his room once.

"Dude, shes just a girl you can find someone else." Chad said.

"NO I CANT!!" troy said. "SHE WAS PERFECT O LOVED HER ATLEAST I THIOUGHT I DID…" Troy said.

"You know what troy, fine sit here waiting for her, but for your information you can't always get everything you want!" Chad said.

"yea troy, and we're sick and tired of all this bullshit, we don't wanna see you depressed all the fucking time!!" Zeke said.

"I thought you guys were on my side…" Troy said looking up at them.

" we are on your side but only if you get your ass off the couch." Chad said.

_**Guys im soo sorry that this was late school just started and its really hard to think of ideas to write these. Sooo like yea… I'll try to get more up if I can…**_

_**Comment plzzz!**_

_**-Stelly**_


	5. Wow

**Love In This Club**

**Chp:5 WoW**

The next day Troy didn't look as bad as he did for the past three weeks. He had forgotten about everything that happened about Gabriella. And decided to move on. Of course Gabriella didn't notice anything because she was too busy with her new boyfriend Jeff.

As soon as Gabriella spotted Troy she went running up to him. "Hey!! Where you been lately?" I haven't seen you in a long time." Gabriella said worried.

"Yea I know…"Troy said trying to avoid her.

"Troy are you ok??" Gabriella asked wondering what was going on.

"Ohh Nothing totally perfectly fine" Troy said.

"Oh really then why the hell are you walking away from me? Did I do something wrong? No I didn't think so. And if I did you should've told me." Gabriella said getting mad.

"Gabriella I don't have to tell you these things ok! You always freaking assume that your always right. You never ever think about other peoples feelings. You're the same bitch as everyone else in this damn school. So why don't you leave me alone, your boyfriend is probably waiting for you!" Troy said.

"You know what fine! Be a jerk! I thought you were a nice guy Troy but I guess I was wrong." Gabriella said walking away.

"Yea maybe you were wrong about everything in this world!" Troy yelled.

As soon as Chad saw Troy with his pissed off face he went running to him knowing that the whole Drama thing had to do with Gabriella. Again.

"Man whats up? What happened?" Chad said.

"Nothing just Gabriella…" Troy said.

"Dude what did I tell you forget about her. She ain't worth it." Chad said.

"I did forget about her.. Till she came back into my life again/" Troy said looking down.

"Dude, she ain't worth it…" Chad repeated.

"Yea I guess soo…" Troy said.

"Yo, do you wanna go shoot some hoops?" Chad asked.

"Sure why not" Troy said smiling a little.

"That's my boy" Chad said happily. (lol)

On their way to the basketball court they ran into a couple of girls. Of course since Troy was the basketball super star in East High they all absolutely loved him. They all thought that he was soo hot and other stuff like that. But there was one girl that really stood out for Troy. She was a quiet, dark haired girl, with beautiful hazel eyes. Troy loved the way she looked. And how she wasn't falling over him like all the other girls. Troy walked up to the girl and started talking to her.

"Hey.. I'm Troy… what your name" Troy asked.

"I…I…I'm Jess…or Jessica" The girl said. (Selena Gomez) (I know she's like only 16 but oh well.)

"Oh, Hey Jess how come I never seen you on campus?" Troy asked.

"I don't know… your always busy talking to other girls." Jessica said.

"ohh… well to tell you the truth I don't really like those girls…" Troy said. "they always think that they'll go out with me and when I goo out with them they all just always use me like for the popularity… you know what I mean" Troy said.

"I know exactly what you mean.." Jess said.

"you know I kinda like you your not like any other girl. Your beautiful, smart, and just easy to talk to." Troy said.

"Yeah, You too." she said smiling. "no one has ever told me that I was beautifull…" Jess finally said.

"Are you serious?" Troy said surprised.

"yea people always think im nerdy and stuff like that…" The girl said. "they don't even know you and they start talking about you. And it's just horrible… not many people wanna be my friends because of what other people say.. It's like their scared if they talk to me then no one willl be their friends." Jess said.

"ohh… I'm soo sorry Jess.." Troy said. " I'll never do that… to tell you the truth I don't care what people think anymore…" He said.

"you're a really nice guy Troy…" Jess said. "I really like you a lot…" she said.

"mee too…" Troy said. "hey do you like wanna go and get some coffee…?" Troy said.

"Like a date??" Jess said.

"Yea like a date..I really like you Jess and I want to get to know you better.." Troy said.

"s..sure…" Jess said.

Chad saw them talking. He thought it was kinda funny that Troy was talking to a nerd. But like Jess said before… people just assume things and they never really get to know you first. Chad didn't bother saying anything to Troy. He was just happy that his best friend wasn't stuck in his dorm room being all depressed.

"Wow.." Chad said.

_**Omg Troyica… eh wth I im soo bad at making names up for couples… but any ways whats Gabriella gonna think when she finds out about this? **_

_**Btw im running out of ideas on this story ao like yeaaa give me some ideas soo I can get the chapters up more quicker!!so comment on what you wanna see in the story.**_

_**CoMmEnT!! Get me to atleast 10? (lol) **_

_**-Lov3zanessa4eva**_


	6. Can it be love?

**Love In this Club**

**Chp:6 Can it be love?**

Troy and Jess had started going out for a couple of month. Everything had been going smoothly for them. But as for Jeff and Gabriella they had just broken up. Gabriella found out that Jeff was only using her . And as soon as she found out she broke up with him. The day she broke up with him she found out something. Something she never thought she would think. She LOVED Troy Bolton. But she just did what Troy did. She didn't say a word to him because she just wanted him to be happy. And she saw how happy Jess made Troy, she didn't want to ruin that.

"Omg, Gabriella whats wrong?" Sharpay said as she walked over to Gabriella.

"J..J.. Jeff was just using me. When he said I LOVE YOU to me I thought he ment it but.. But I guess his love was just a lie. I freaking hate him. Why does every single guy have to do this to me?! What did I ever do to deserve this!" Gabriella said sobbing.

"Oh Gabriella, Calm down.. Jeff is just a guy. He's a freaking jerk. You can find someone better than him. He was a mother fucking jackass anyway. Come on Gabby don't cry. I hate seeing my best friend cry…" Sharpay said kind of getting teary. She was the type of girl when one person cries she cries too.

"How can I clam down. They guy that I'm truly in love with is freaking happy with another girl. He doesn't even want to see my face. And you expect me to be happy?!" Gabriella said.

With Troy and Jess. Jess was just about ready to go on a date with Troy. Troy was taking her to a fancy restaurant for their 2 month anniversary. Jess was all ready and the door bell had just rang.

"COMING!" Jess said as she ran downstairs to get the door." hey Troy you look great!" she said.

"Thanks! You look stunning… as always." Troy said blushing a little.

"thank you.." Jess said blushing too.

When they got to the restaurant it was packed. But they sat down at their table and they started to order.

"see anything you like?" Troy asked.

"ummm… I'll I have the steak. How bout you?" Jess said.

"I think ill have the same." Troy said smiling.

"They kept talking for about 30 minutes. Jess was talking about how she had gotten a new dog named dreamer. Troy loved dogs so he was like really interested, Until he spotted someone. There was only one person he knew with long brown hair and hazel eyes. It was Gabriella Montez. Troy didn't say anything. Gabriella saw him staring at her and just smiled. He smiled too.

"I taught dreamer how to sit today. He's rather quick in learning. He's a smart dog im really glad I got him" Jess said.

"Damn, he's some dog.. I gotta meet him some day" Troy said and chuckled.

"yea you should." Jess said. "Umm I gotta go to the bathroom so yea stay here." Jess said.

"Yea sure." Troy said.

Jess had come back from the bathroom 10 minutes later. The food had arrived by then.

"hmm this food is delicious!" Jess said.

"I know right Its like amazing!" Troy said.

After the date was over Troy drove Jess home. A few days had pasted. Troy and jess decided to study together. So they both met up at the library. He spotted jess and went up to her.

"Hey babe." Troy said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey.. Troy… we need to talk…" Jess said.

"Umm ok… sure…" Troy said a little worried.

"I don't wanna hurt you.. Buut I think your too clingy.. I don't thinks its your fault its just that.. I think your still inlove with Gabriella…" Jess said.

"What?!" Troy said shocked. "why would you think that?!" Troy said.

"because at our date you kept looking at her. I'm not blind troy you obviously still love her." Jess said.

"What?! Jess… No… I'm not in love with her…." Troy said.

"Oh, Troy please… Think about it.. Im a lot like her. Gabby likes to read soo do I! I'm on the decathlon team and she's the captain." Jess said.

"your right… I'm soo sorry jess that I did this to you I just thought that if I found someone like her that I would forget about her…. I didn't mean to hurt you…" Troy said.

"Its ok…" Jess said. "you're a great guy troy but to be happy you need Gabriella not me…" Jess said.

"Yea your right" Troy said.

"soo what the hell are you doing here! Go Get her!!" Jess said.

"But--" Troy said but got interrupted.

"NOO BUTS NOW GOO!" Jess said.

"Thanks Jess." Troy said smiling.

Troy runs to find Gabriella. Luckily he finds her in the library near the janitors closet. He runs up to her and pulls her into the janitor's closet and locks it.

"Troy?! What the…" She says but gets interrupted.

"Gabby please just listen to me. I know I called you all those things but I didn't mean to. I was mad. Mead about you going out with jeff. I loved you gabs. I just said that stuff because im an idiot." Troy said.

Gabriella started tearing up alittle… "But what about jess…." Gabriella said.

"Shhh.. Don't cry.. Jess was the one that said for me to get you back. But wait what about jeff… Wait I think I got an idea we could--" Troy said but got interrupted.

Gabriella giggles. "you really need to learn to shut up sometimes." she pulls him close and kisses him.

"I.. Knowww…" troy said kissing her.

"God you have no idea how long ive been waiting for these kisses to come back" Gabriella said.

"I know…" Troy said smiling. "I love you and I'll I always love you.. Forever." Troy said.

"Mee too." Gabriella said.

_**Muwhhahaha its out!! You liked it?? I know you did. LOL. But anyways I wanna thank Stephanie for the idea it was really goood.**_

_**But anyways tell me what you thought… 20 comments for the next one??**_

_**Stelly**_


End file.
